womenstransportfandomcom-20200214-history
Workforce
Research Doing Business 2017 Equal Opportunity for All. World Bank Group Flagship Report 14th Edition 357p The report compares the regulations and conditions for business creation and development in 190 economies. In this 14th edition, for the first time, it analyzes in depth the inequality between women and men for creating and nurturing a business. It finds that in 155 economies women do not have the same rights as men, let alone the supportive environment so important to nurturing entrepreneurship. Doing Business gives a gender dimension to 3 of its 11 indicators to account for the discriminatory practices. 2000s Granie, M.A. (2007). Gender differences in preschool children's declared and behavioral compliance with pedestrian rules. Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour, 10(5), 371-382. *This study examined gender differences in compliance with pedestrian rules among preschool children. As hypothesized, the results showed that girls’ behaviors were more compliant than those of boys. Moreover, girls said they were more compliant with rules, had better knowledge of rules, and exhibited greater rule internalization than boys. The findings suggest that girls and boys have different motives for obeying safety rules. The results are discussed in regard to the origins of gender differences in traffic-rule compliance. Hamelin, P. and Rodrigues, AC. (2005) "Conducteurs et conductrices de poids lourds" and female lorry drivers, Recherche Transport Sécurité, n°87, 157-173, ed. Lavoisier et INRETS, Paris. (in French). *The paper deals with issues such as: Does the increasing number of female lorry drivers come with evolution of working in the freight sector? Or does it meet the labour demand in that growing sector, with no changes in the production practices? This paper compares the production cycles of both long distance male and female drivers, by describing their respective careers, by describing their behaviour on road and their respective representation of their job. The authors have concluded the persistency of strenuous constraints in the production cycles affect both male and female long distance drivers. It appears that the difference appears mainly in the way of picturing their job and living on the road but not in the way of doing and achieving the production cycle. Niemeier, D. and Smith, V. (2005). Building careers, transforming institutions: Underrepresented women and minorities, leadership opportunities and inter-institutional networking. ''Journal of Women and Minorities in '' :Science and Engineering, ''' '''11(2), 181-196. 1990s Mauny, P., (1993), Diversification de l'emploi des femmes vers les métiers traditionnellement masculins des transports routiers. of women’s employment towards traditionally men’ jobs of road transport ' :'INRETS report, 86p. (In French). *This report is based on a survey and is two-fold: the first part presents jobs positions in road transport and the second part presents both testimonies of employers and their reluctance to hire women for such jobs and testimonies of women who succeed in getting a position in this female-adverse world. Additional Resources Women, Minorities, and Persons with Disability in Science and Engineering *In 2007, the National Science Foundation released the latest statistics on women, minorities, and persons with disabilities in science and engineering. The report focuses on education and employment statistics for these groups. Figures and tables detail degrees earned, occupations, age, country of birth, and salary. Annual updates are included on the website. *http://www.nsf.gov/statistics/wmpd/start.htm